The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus, and more particularly to a apparatus for hammering a hardened nail.
At the present time, most people usually use their fingers to hold a hardening nail for hammering it into a concrete wall. Due to the impetuous vibration of the hammering action, the user's fingers often cannot hold the nail effectively. Therefore the nail not only can not be forced into the wall easily but also is prone to spring back to hurt the user's fingers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fast and safe clamping apparatus for hammering a hardened nail.